User blog:Lancer1289/Gamespot Releases Reader's Choices
Well the editors of Gamespot had their say, now it is the reader's turn. The editors at Gamespot gave many awards to Red Dead Redemption, but there have been more than a few upsets when the readers gave their voices. Mass Effect 2 was nominated for: Best Story, Best Graphics, Artistic, Best New Character (Mordin Solus), Best Voice Acting, Most Memorable Moment (Opening Scene), Best Writing/Dialog, Best RPG, Best PC Game, Best Xbox 360 Game, Game of the Year, and two nominations for DLC packs. My comments are in (). Those are my comments so take them as you will. :Best Story: Editors: Red Dead Redemption. Readers: Mass Effect 2 (Much Better, although there were a few other good choices) :Best Graphics, Artistic: Editors: Kirby's Epic Yarn. Readers: Mass Effect 2 (no comment haven't played the editor pick. Although some other choices were good as well.) :Best New Character (Mordin Solus): Editors: Red Dead Redemption. Readers: Red Dead Redemption (Mordin probably wasn't the best to put up here, but a few others were also good.) :Best Voice Acting: Editors: Red Dead Redemption. Readers: Mass Effect 2 (RDR had good actors, but there were better ones in other nominees and in ME2.) :Most Memorable Moment (Opening Scene): Editors: Heavy Rain. Readers: Mass Effect 2 (Interesting) :Best Original Music: Editors: Red Dead Redemption. Readers: Red Dead Redemption (?'') :''Best Writing/Dialog: Editors: Red Dead Redemption. Readers: Mass Effect 2 (Double and Deserved) :Best RPG: Editors: Mass Effect 2. Readers: Mass Effect 2 (Landslide IMO) :Best PC Game: Editors: StarCraft II. Readers: StarCraft II (ME2 was second, but I can't argue with this) :Best Xbox 360 Game: Editors: Red Dead Redemption. Readers: Mass Effect 2 (Just about anything was better than RDR. Although I wouldn't have argued with 3rd place Reach) :Best DLC Pack: Editors: Borderlands: The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Readers: Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Pack (Seriously just because it is zombies means it wins? Enough with Zombie anything now, it's been overdone, overused, needs to take a vacation, and needs to go away for a while. ENOUGH WITH ZOMBIES ALREADY. LotSB took second. Editors pick was third. Kasumi was fourth.) :Game of the Year: Editors: Red Dead Redemption. Readers: StarCraft II. (Can't argue with this especially when ME2 came in second. RDR was third and with over 10,000 votes less than ME2. This was deserved as RDR didn't deserve it to begin with. Also I'm a big RTS nut and have played StarCraft since it came out way back in 1997/8.) Non ME2 Nominated Categories: :Best PS3 Game: Editors: Red Dead Redemption. Readers: God of War III (no comment haven't played God of War III) It was nice to see Red Dead lose more than a few categories, which now that I've had a chance to play the game, it didn't deserve a lot of what it got. However it did keep a few as well, which some I can't judge. It is a good game, but there were others that were nominated in categories for various awards that were not only better, but surpassed it by miles. The game is good, don't get me wrong, but in my opinion, it isn't that great. Granted ME2 does have its flaws as well, but I believe that it is much better in categories than Red Dead is, starting with Story and Voice Acting. Red Dead is a good game, but there were things that it won that it shouldn't have because of other nominations, which were better, in my opinion of course, or games that should have been awarded that didn't. However the one thing I can't understand is how Red Dead won Most Improved Sequel. How can you win a sequel category when you didn't even have a prequel? Red Dead is the first game like it, and very little will change my mind. This isn't a sequel to GTA, it is something new so can someone please explain to me how it won that when it had no prequel? Overall, a few surprises, and a few awards that went where they were more deserving. Red Dead got many awards, but take a look and see for yourself and judge. Be sure to check out the Dubious awards section, more than a few interesting things in there. Feel free to comment below: Gamespot Best of 2010 Awards Category:Blog posts